


Midday Desserts

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mycroft have a nice lunch together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midday Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/JohnlockInferno) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** UKIP, bananas, window
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Six months after their relationship started but a few days before Molly was actually supposed to have her things moved in since she insisted on finishing out the last two weeks of her flat-agreement, he inquires over lunch, “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Alright, what is it?” she inquires after she finishes her bite.

“There is a ball being hosted by the UKIP next Friday, I would be delighted if you joined me as my date?” he quickly inquires, flushing at the loss of composure.

Blinking at him, it takes her a moment to realize what he asked before she smiles widely at him, “Of course, but I probably do not have anything formal enough for something of that nature.”

He waves that off nonchalantly, stating, “Anthea is supposed to take you shopping whenever you are ready to do so.”

Chuckling, she replies, “You were really expecting me to say yes weren’t you?”

Tilting his head slightly forward, he blinks in confusion, asking, “Isn’t that something couples do? Go to events held by the other member’s job?”

Realizing that he had not understood she was joking, she smiles softly at him, “It is indeed, though we only do one event a year at work, the Christmas Party.”

He nods once, looking relieved before they return to their lunch.

She is surprised when the waitress sets a beautiful looking banana split down between us with two long spoons. It appears to have strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream with cherries on each scoop, walnuts, pecans, and peanuts scattered over top it all, two thick banana halves on the sides, hot fudge and caramel syrup drizzled everywhere, and crushed pineapple to top it all off.

Glancing up at her date she is surprised to see him scowling at the split and inquires, “Something wrong?”

“Meddling assistant, I told her no more desserts for the next two weeks, she knows how much I enjoy desserts.” He grumbles in response.

Trying not to chuckle, she glances down at the sundae and smiles instead, “I could take it back to work with me?” she offers as she eyes it, knowing if she does that dinner is out of the question tonight.

“No, its better when shared,” he replies as he scoops a bite and offers it to her.

Happily smiling at him, she accepts it, before returning the favor. There short little lunch ends up taking nearly an extra forty-five minutes just to eat the banana split. Just as they are finishing up, she spots his car pull up in the window and chuckles.

“Dinner at eight?” he inquires as they stand.

She bobs her head once, “That sounds like a plan.”

For a moment he looks at her hesitantly, the same way he does every time he considers kissing her in public before gently pressing their lips together for a brief moment and leaving.

Still smiling, she returns to work considering when she can go shopping with Anthea.


End file.
